Out of time to decide
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: One- shot. Porque yo, Andromeda Black, no era tan diferente a mis hermanas. Porque dejé de lado a mi familia por la persona a la que amaba. Por todas las decisiones que tuve que tomar, y que marcaron mi vida. Simplemente, para recordar mi pasado...


**Out of time to decide… **

(Sin tiempo para decidir…)

A veces, cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que pasó, cuando, por las noches, pienso si tomé la decisión correcta, me es de gran ayuda poder recordar todo esto. Porque, de alguna manera u otra, mi decisión cambió mi vida.

Éramos tres. Bellatrix, Narcissa y yo. Bella, por ser la mayor, siempre había sido la preferida de mamá. Tenía sus mismos ojos, grandes y negros, fríos como el hielo. Iban bien con su personalidad. Era la más madura, la más independiente, la más segura de sí misma…

Cissy era la pequeña. Papá la adoraba; decía que le hacía acordar a su propia madre. Rubia, de ojos celestes, y, si bien parecía angelical, podía llegar a ser tan fría y venenosa como Bellatrix.

Y yo… Bueno, yo les era indiferente, o eso creo yo. Pero era mi casa, mi familia, y la quería. Era todo lo que tenía, una familia a la que no le importaba nada más que la reputación que yo podía darle a los Black. Mucho después, cuando mi familia –no, ex familia- ya casi me era indiferente, me di cuenta de la admiración y cariño que yo le inspiraba a Narcissa.

Mi futuro matrimonio con Henderson ya estaba confirmado, y si bien no sentía nada por el chico, tampoco me quejaba de la decisión de mis padres. Paul era guapo, pero no tenía mucha personalidad; eran sus padres quiénes hacían todo. Ahora veo lo irónico que era que yo pensase eso, yo, que no era más que un títere de mis propios padres.

Si bien nunca había sido muy cercana a Bella, ahora que ella ya había salido del colegio (para unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, pero eso era algo que solo sabíamos Cissy y yo), yo me sentía bastante sola. Me había acostumbrado a su fría presencia. Pero todavía estaba Narcissa.

Mis problemas empezaron a mediados de mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Me enteré de que a Ted Tonks, un Sangre Sucia de Hufflepuff, callado y estudioso, yo le gustaba. Al principio, me causó gracia y estuve de acuerdo con Cissy cuando lo trató de iluso. En realidad, solo lo conocía de vista; nunca habíamos hablado hasta ese día. Era, creo, un martes. Hufflepuff y Slytherin compartíamos clase de pociones.

Si hay algo que siempre admiré de Ted, fue su valentía. Las Blacks siempre habíamos sido chicas solitarias, nunca nadie se hubiese animado a preguntar si podría sentarse conmigo. Pero él lo hizo. Con una sonrisa (ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba cargada de superioridad y burla), acepté.

Admito que fue la mejor hora de pociones que jamás tuve. Era torpe, pero bajo su aparente timidez, era simpático y tenía mucho sentido del humor. Hablamos mucho: averigüé sus creencias, su estado económico, quiénes eran sus amigos y me contó que su madre había muerto en un accidente de autos. Rápidamente, (y ante mi propio asombro), nos hicimos amigos. A partir de ese día, siempre nos sentábamos juntos e incluso él me presentó a sus amigos, aunque yo tuve suficiente tacto como para no presentarlo a los míos.

Cambié radicalmente en esos últimos meses. Ya no era tan fría y reservaba, y reía más a menudo. Dejé de lado a mis amigos, y a mi hermana. De eso me arrepiento, no solo por haber perdido su confianza sino porque además eso fue lo que me sentenció. Claro; yo no había hablado de Ted ni con Cissy, ni mucho menos con Bella. Pero Narcissa no tardó en notarlo.

Si bien nunca la culpé por lo sucedido (fue _mi_ decisión), ella fue quién determinó las cosas. Me lo advirtió, pero yo no le hice caso. ¿Por qué? Facil. Me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada, enamorada de Ted Tonks.

Habíamos empezado a salir a escondidas, y solo sus –ahora nuestros- amigos lo sabían.

Pero Cissy no me dejó en paz. Mucho después, hace unos años, Narcissa se explicó. _"Solo quería ayudar" _y "_nunca hubiera imaginado una reacción así de mis padres y mi hermana_". Pero en ese momento, decirle a mis padres fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

La primera señal de que ellos ya sabían fue, cuando a las tres de la mañana, el silencio de la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin de séptimo año, fue interrumpido por el estridente grito de mi hermana mayor. Era un Howler. Recuerdo cada una de esas palabras hirientes –que prefiero no repetir- y como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, tanto porque se sentía asqueada de que "su estúpida hermana" estuviera dejando de lado a su prometido por un "asqueroso Sangre Sucia". Todo el mundo se enteró. Cissy vino a disculparse (era obvio que había sido ella quién les había ido con el chisme):

―Andy, yo…. ―no la dejé terminar. Estaba furiosa con todos, y lo único que quería era despertarme y darme cuenta de que era una pesadilla.

Pero era muy real. Mis padres fueron más discretos y, con la esperanza de que la noticia de una Black "traicionera" no se propagase, pidieron al director Dumbledore que me autorizase a salir del colegio para tener una charla privada en casa.

Lo primero que hice fue correr hacia Ted (que por supuesto, al igual que todo el colegio, ya se había enterado) y tirarme a sus brazos, desesperada. ¡Estaba tan asustada!

―Hagas lo que hagas, Andromeda, voy a seguir queriéndote, pero voy a respetar tu decisión― me susurró Ted al oído, y yo, en respuesta, no pude más que llorar en su hombro como una estúpida sin compostura. Pero no me importaba; lo único que yo sabía es que no estaba preparada para dejar a mi familia, pero tampoco a mi novio. Y aunque sabía que tenía que elegir entre lo que más quería, no deseaba hacerlo. No estaba lista, pero nunca lo estaría.

―Te quiero―le dije, e incluso si yo no quise que fuera así, sonó a despedida. Sé que él lo notó, pero asintió, me besó, me sonrío tristemente y se alejó, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos inundados.

Yo ya no oía mis sollozos ni sentía correr las lágrimas por mi cara, pero sabía que seguía llorando. Me paré frente al espejo de mi cuarto, y me ordené dejar de llorar. No podía aparecer frente a mis padres como una niñata débil, a pesar de ser así como me sentía. Era una Black; tenía que comportarme como una Black.

Cuando llegué a la cerca de la Mansión Black, esta se abrió ante mí como por arte de magia –irónico-.

―Padre, Madre―dije con voz ahogada, a modo de saludo, e incline educadamente mi cabeza ante ellos, sumisa. Tras ellos, soberbia, estaba Bella. No pude adivinar qué pensaba, ni cómo se sentía. No me saludó. Y en un rincón estaba Narcissa, lloraba. No se animó a mirarme, de seguro estaba avergonzada y arrepentida por haberme traicionado.

―Entra―ordenó papá. Fue directo al grano, lo recuerdo. No me echaron de primera, que era una de las posibilidades que había considerado. Me dieron a elegir: ellos o Ted.

En ese momento sentí como el mundo se caía sobre mí, como todas las puertas se cerraban. Mi corazón palpitaba sobre mi vestido de gala, el dolor martillaba mis oídos. Creí qué moriría ahí mismo. Pero no lloré. No pude, ni quise. Tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte como Bellatrix, que en ese momento estaba esperando mi reacción.

Y entonces los miré. Primero a mis padres, que esperaban mi respuesta con curiosidad, no con tristeza. ¿Es que no le importaba a nadie? ¿Soy tan insignificante? Si me voy, ¿no les haré falta? ¿Nadie va a extrañarme?

En realidad, la respuesta me vino con un sollozo de mi hermanita. Cissy me miraba con tanta fuerza, que hubiese jurado que sabía lo que pensaba si no fuese porque estaba segura de que mis barreras occlumánticas estaban altas.

Y pensé en Ted, que seguramente, tímido y desconfiado como era, ya creía que me había perdido para siempre.

Y me decidí.

―Perdónenme. Yo… No voy a volver a casa. Lo siento.

La primera en reaccionar fue Cissy, porque era quién más me conocía y supongo que se lo esperaba. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, y si bien yo seguía furiosa con ella por haberme delatado, yo sabía que posiblemente sería mi última oportunidad en mucho tiempo. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos de oro, le di un beso de despedida en la frente y le dije que lo sentía. Era verdad. No quería irme, pero tenía que.

―Te voy a extrañar, Andy―me susurró.

―Seguramente seas la única―repliqué con sarcasmo, dirigiendo la vista al resto de mi familia.

Mi padre parecía sorprendido por mi decisión, y estaba segura de que se había arrepentido de haberme puesto entre la espada y la pared. Muy tarde ahora. Mi madre me dio la espalda (¿estaría enojada o lloraba? Ella siempre daba la cara…). Y Bellatrix me miró con desprecio no disimulado.

Y me fui, con un simple "chau" de mi parte. Fue la decisión que marcó mi vida. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, hubiese optado por hacer las cosas distintas. Pero no me arrepiento de haber elegido a Ted, estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces. Ted y yo tuvimos una hija, Nymphadora. Bellatrix, con la cual no volví a hablar jamás, fue quién la mató. Nunca se lo perdonaré. Ahora, Lestrange (no me digno a llamarla "hermana" después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas) está muerta. Asesinada, y aunque creo que no es precio suficiente por la muerte de mi niña, tampoco me alegro de lo que le pasó. Ted murió también, y lloro su muerte todas las noches. No me podría haber tocado mejor vida de la que tuve, a pesar de mis desgracias. Cuando Voldemort fue destruido, recuperé mi relación con Narcissa, aunque no fue fácil. De una manera u otra, jamás le perdonaré haberme traicionado, aunque ella se disculpó, nunca será suficiente.

No puedo evitar sonreír, orgullosa de haberme vuelto quién soy y agradecida de las decisiones que lo determinaron.

Y ahora, acuno a mi Teddy, cantando una nana y recuerdo, recuerdo qué fue lo que me hizo ser Andrómeda Tonks.

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Les recomiendo la canción _30 Minutes_, de _Tatu_; es perfecta para Andrómeda. _

_Besos, Steph. _


End file.
